［Ｋａｒｅ］
by IceFF
Summary: Juvia Loxar llega a Japón de Londres, después de circunstancias muy duras, comienza a vivir su vida, y conoce al chico que la hará llevar sus emociones a extremos diferentes, Gray Fullbuster. Tokyo puede ofrecer una vida muy interesante para este par de universitarios, que empezaran a descubrir un sentimiento muy profundo que nace cada vez que ven al otro. Jellza, Nalu y ...
1. Prólogo

**Personajes/Fairy Tail:** Hiro Mashima.

**Advertencias:-**none-

**Recomendación/inspiración musical:** Kare de Supercell

**Historia. Ice.**

* * *

…

「。。。彼 。。。」

**ｋａｒｅ**

El viento comenzó con una agradable brisa de primavera, algunos pétalos de los arboles de cerezo se desprendían de las ramas y acariciaban el rostro de la recién llegada a la ciudad.

Hacía muy poco que Juvia Loxar llegaba a Tokyo, por fin había cumplido la mayoría de edad y había podido salir de su hogar en Londres. Si, generalmente las personas cuando salen de su casa sienten algo de nostalgia, pero este no era el caso de Juvia, ella se sentía libre, el aire que respiraba le parecía más limpio, único. Arrastraba la maleta de color naranja detrás de si buscando en la calle donde se encontraba su nueva morada. Traía puesto una larga falda gris, botas altas del mismo tono, un cardigán azul marino de manga larga y un sombrero estilo ruso. Dio un largo suspiro al ver que su búsqueda se estaba haciendo ajena a sus necesidades, revolvió en su gran bolso azul para encontrar la libreta donde tenía la dirección, se topó con su inseparable sombrilla color azul dentro, la acaricio con nostalgia y tristeza, esa sombrilla sí que había visto días muy grises. Estaba enajenada en su nueva búsqueda cuando escuchó un ruido extraño.

Arriba de uno de los muros de la calle un chico de extraños ojos grises y cabello oscuro peleaba al parecer con… ¿Un gato azul?

-Solo tenlo estúpido gato, te he dicho que no te lo doy porque me agrades- mencionó cansado el joven.

El gato solo se puso en posición defensiva y siguió agrediendo al chico con un agudo sonido. El muchacho al parecer le estaba dando lo que parecía una lata, quizá con pescado.

El chico miró con receló al animal y prosiguió –Se ve que tienes hambre, anda no seas orgulloso. Sé que hemos tenido "problemas", pero no es como para que te de veneno- El chico extendía la lata, mientras que alejaba su bolsa con otras compras de las garras del gato que empezaba a lanzar rasguños.

La chica de celeste cabello veía muy divertida la escena, no entendía cómo es que ese chico trataba de "razonar" con el gato. El joven escuchó las risas que se escaban de la joven Loxar y atendió con la mirada hacia donde ella estaba, mala idea, puesto que el animal aprovechó su descuido para por fin arremeter con un fiero rasguño que hizo caer del muro al muchacho.

La chica acudió rápidamente al auxilio del joven que se dolía por el doloroso impacto con el suelo. Juvia comenzó a recoger los productos que se había salido de la bolsa, mientras el muchacho solo veía aún sin reaccionar como esa chica recogía sus compras, cuando regresó a la realidad ayudó a la muchacha a recoger lo que quedaba en el suelo.

-Tomé- dijo Juvia extendiendo la bolsa que estaba por fin completa.

-Gracias- mencionó el joven alzando por fin el rostro encontrándose con unos profundos ojos azules.

Juvia contempló de la misma manera aquellos orbes grises que la examinaban en una mezcolanza de sorpresa y curiosidad.

-Gray- dijo sin pensarlo Loxar, usando su ingles natal para nombrar el color de los ojos del muchacho.

-Disculpa, ¿Nos habíamos visto antes? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó incrédulo el joven.

-No, es solo que Juvia, Juvia hablaba de sus ojos- mencionó ya sonrojada la de cabello celeste.

-Oh, ya veo, eres extranjera- sonrió ligero el aludido.

Juvia simplemente asintió sonrojada, algo había pasado en esa inspección a los grises ojos de aquel joven, pudo ver tantas cosas, era como haber inspeccionada el alma del muchacho sin siquiera hablar y en un instante sentía que algo había tocado su corazón.

-Ah, soy Gray, Gray Fullbuster- ofreció una de sus manos el muchacho para ayudar a levantar a Juvia.

-Juvia Loxar- aceptó la ayuda y se pusieron de pie.

-Juvia piensa que Gray-sama no debería alimentar a su mascota en la calle- propuso con inocencia la joven.

-¿Ah?, No, no es mi mascota, es solo un gato vagabundo que por las noches se la pasa maullando por el vecindario y no me deja dormir- acusó Fullbuster al felino con el dedo.

-Entonces ¿Por qué Gray-sama le ofrecía de comer?- preguntó confundida Juvia.

-Ah eso- se rascó la cabeza el muchacho –Bueno que no me agrade no es razón para que lo deje morir de hambre- desvió la mirada evitando que vieran, tanto el gato como Juvia, la bondad que se escondía en lo que aparentaba ser una acción desinteresada –Sin tan solo no fuera tan terco-

Juvia sonrió fascinada por las intenciones del joven, así que tomó la lata que se había caído al suelo y se la ofreció al minino acercándose con sigilo, el gato se mostró arisco al principio, pero poco a poco fue confiando en la mujer, hasta que por fin comenzó a comer de la lata. Gray se encontraba más que sorprendido al ver la facilidad con la que Juvia había podido hacer que el animal comiera.

-¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?!-

-A Juvia siempre le han gustado los gatos- dijo empezando a acariciar al animal quien recibía los mimos con alegría.

-No entiendo cómo te gustan, son ariscos y volubles- dijo Fullbuster, llevándose un nuevo sonido receloso del animal a lo que él solo atinó a sacar infantilmente la lengua a su enemigo felino.

-Son difíciles de entender- compadeció al animal, sin dejar de acariciarlo.

Los dos jóvenes esperaron a que el felino terminara el contenido de la lata, terminó maulló y se alejó por los muros de la calle.

-Tsk, así agradece- se quejó Gray.

-No es como si pudiera decir "gracias" Gray-sama- soltó una risa divertida por la actitud del joven Fullbuster.

-Bueno- bufó –Creo que me tengo que ir- vio como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse -¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Acabas de llegar?- preguntó el chico viendo la maleta que llevaba Juvia.

-J-juvia no puede encontrar esta dirección- mencionó con timidez Loxar mientras extendía la dirección anotada en la pequeña libreta azul de hojas floreadas.

Gray elevó apenas la comisura del labio en lo que parecía una sonrisa –Esa dirección es de la zona habitacional de Fairy Tail ¿No?- aseguró.

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabe Gray-sama?- cuestionó sorprendida y entusiasmada Juvia.

-Porque yo vivo ahí, en la sección de hombres- mencionó el chico con una sonrisa ligera y las manos en las bolsas.

Juvia abrió tanto como pudo los ojos iluminados de pensar que ese chico iría a la misma universidad que ella – ¡Gray-sama estará con Juvia en la universidad!- dijo emocionada la chica.

El joven rió un poco por la reacción de la muchacha –Así parece- mencionó tranquilo –Entonces vayamos juntos, yo también voy de regreso- ofreció.

-Juvia caminará junto a Gray-sama- susurró ilusionada Loxar.

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-No es nada Gray-sama- se apresuró a alcanzar al joven que ya caminaba delante de ella.

-¿Comenzaras la universidad este año entonces?- preguntó Gray.

-Sí, Juvia por fin pudo venir a estudiar a Japón- mencionó feliz.

-Vaya, pues parece que iniciaremos los dos juntos- sonrió el muchacho.

-¿Será el primer año que Gray-sama este en Fairy Tail?- preguntó incrédula la mujer de ojos azules.

-No, no, yo he estado desde la primaria en Fairy Tail, pero recién este año entró a la universidad- aclaró el muchacho haciendo gestos con las manos.

-¿Qué especialidad tomará Gray-sama?- cuestionó curiosa Juvia.

-Ingeniería química- no dudo un segundo en decirlo –Me llama mucho la atención la alquimia-

-A Juvia le parece muy interesante-

-¿Y tú Juvia, que especialidad tomarás?-

-Biología marina- sonrió con su respuesta –A Juvia le encantan los animales y el mar-

Gray solo sonrió por la respuesta, hasta que se dio cuenta, por la dirección, el apartamento que le había tocado a Juvia. La zona habitacional solo era para el nivel universitario, se dividía en varios edificios y en sección de hombre y mujeres, cada apartamento era compartido por tres personas. "No puedo creer que le tocará con ellas" sonrió suave Fullbuster.

-Gray-sama ¿Por qué esta tan callado?- inquirió la joven de cabello celeste.

-Ahora lo veras-

Cuando llegaron al edificio y al apartamento donde se quedaría Juvia, Gray simplemente abrió la puerta entrando sin pedir permiso, Juvia se asomó tímidamente. Gray colocó la maleta de la chica, que se había ofrecido a llevar, cerca de un sofá.

-Lucy, Erza, les traigo a su nueva compañera- gritó con una sonrisa Gray.

…

* * *

**Ice Comenta:**

Aquí el prólogo de esta historia, esto como siempre ha sido una sorpresa puesto que escuchando la canción de supercell, puf salió la idea y no me pude resistir a escribir. Realmente me encanto como la temática venía con la pareja.

Esto será un fic, algo así de 5 capítulos, en verdad no lo sé. Espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios para saber que les parece la idea y ver que tanto se extenderá. Espero mostrar muchas escenas que se pasan en mi mente al relacionarlos en el ambiente de Tokyo, así que los verán en distintas situaciones muy tradicionales de la vida de Japón.

Ya empecé con el primer capítulo de "Idiotas", un long fic multiparejas, que probablemente publique este fin de semana, conlleva tiempo un long fic, es por eso que no se si extienda mucho este, pero en verdad espero plasmar todo lo que pienso.

En fin, espero les guste la idea, me gustaría recibir sus comentarios, siempre me motivan, y les dejo el summary de "Idiotas" ahora en mi perfil =w=

Gracias por leer, espero verlos en el primer capítulo de "Kare" y espero también en "Idiotas".

-se va rodando-


	2. 1-Fairy Tail

**Personajes/Fairy Tail:** Hiro Mashima.

**Advertencias:-**none-

**Recomendación/inspiración musical:** Sakura by Ikimono Gakari

**Historia. Ice.**

* * *

…

「。。。彼 。。。」

**1° Fairy Tail**

_…_

_-Lucy, Erza, les traigo a su nueva compañera- gritó con una sonrisa Gray._

_…_

Gray buscó con la mirada a sus amigas pero no las encontraba por ninguna parte, mientras que Juvia se hallaba detrás de él, jugaba con sus dedos muestra de su nerviosismo.

De pronto se escucharon algunos gritos seguidos de pisadas estrepitosas contra el piso de madera.

-Vuelve acá- se oyó una voz de ultratumba.

-¡Levy-chan corre!-gritó una rubia desesperada.

Al parecer todo había sido en vano puesto que la pequeña de cabellos azules que respondía al nombre de Levy ahora se encontraba estrellada contra la pared de la sala.

Gray al ver la escena no pudo evitar sentir como un escalofrío recorría su espalda, dando unos pasos en retroceso. Juvia se encontraba petrificada y anonadada con la fuerza con la que aquella pelirroja había lanzado a la pobre chica.

-E-erza…- pronunció Gray el nombre de su pelirroja amiga con dificultad.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó enfurecida la chica aún sin salir de aquel "estado".

-Erza te pasaste, mira como quedó la pobre Levy- se quejó una rubia desde una distancia segura.

-Vaya espectáculo están dando a su nueva compañera- dijo Gray un poco recuperado de la impresión.

-¿Compañera?-dijeron al mismo tiempo Erza y la rubia.

-Les presento a Juvia, su nueva compañera- dio un paso al lado dejando ver a la chica que aún palidecía con la escena.

-M-mucho gusto, soy Juvia Loxar- se presentó fuera de si la chica de cabello celeste.

-Oh vaya- volvió a la normalidad la pelirroja- Mi nombre es Erza, Erza Scarlet, es un gusto tenerte con nosotras Juvia- sonrió de una manera encantadora.

Ante la repentina amabilidad de Scarlet a todos les resbaló una gota fría por la cabeza.

-Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, pero esta bien Lucy, que bueno tenerte aquí Juvia- sonrió con alegría la rubia.

-Juvia esta encantada de conocerlas- dijo con amabilidad Loxar.

Una pequeña chica con varios raspones en la cara se acercó al grupo, cojeando claramente de su pierna derecha.

-Eso dolió- se quejó la pequeña.

-No deberías andar divulgando esas cosas Levy- dijo con serenidad Erza, cerrando los ojos como reflejo.

-Pero si era verdad, te he prestado novelas erótic…- no terminó la frase Levy pues Erza había torcido la cabeza macabramente para mandarle una mirada demoniaca –Nada no decía nada- se apresuró a negar con las manos la pequeña chica.

Juvia y Gray solo veían con confusión la escena de aquellas jovencitas tan inusuales.

-¿Y de dónde vienes Juvia?- rompió la tensión Lucy.

-Juvia es de Londres- respondió con una sonrisa – Aunque a Juvia le alivia estar en Japón- un gesto melancólico paso por el rostro de la joven.

-Que forma tan curiosa de hablar, ¿Será por el idioma?- cuestionó Lucy.

-Juvia no entiende- ladeó la cabeza en señal de confusión.

-No es nada- le restó importancia Lucy.

-Por cierto Gray, ya van a ser las 8 de la noche y sabes que no puedes estar en Fairy Hills- reprendió Erza con los brazos cruzados.

-Lo s-sé Erza, yo solo estaba acompañando a Juvia, ya me iba- dijo con nerviosismo el chico, tratando de excusarse y no provocar la ira de Titania, el apodo de su amiga.

-Más te vale soy encargada de cumplir las reglas y no voy a hacer una excepción por ti-se puso firme Scarlet, haciendo que otro escalofrío recorriera la espina de Fullbuster.

-Vaya, se que Londres es una ciudad hermosa, y las mujeres de ahí son muy refinadas- dijo emocionada Levy –Por cierto, soy Levy Mc Garden, vivo en el departamento junto de este-

Juvia sonrió con cortesía –La verdad es que a Juvia le gusta mucho más el estilo que tienen acá, Juvia quisiera cambiar un poco su peinado, puesto que desde que llego se ha sentido un poco fuera de lugar- dijo refiriéndose a su cabello con las puntas hechas rulos.

Tanto a Lucy como Erza les brillaron los ojos ante el comentario de la Londinense, y se acercaron con una aura extraña hacia la chica.

-Bueno eso…- empezó Lucy.

-…se puede arreglar- concluyó la frase Erza.

-¿Eh?- preguntó confundida Loxar al ver como sus nuevas compañeras la tomaban cada una de sus brazos, para arrastrarla literalmente hacia una de las habitaciones.

-Oe oe- trató de ayudar Gray, pero fue detenido por Levy.

-Vamos Juvia- acarició con descaro la cabellera celeste Lucy.

-¡Gray-sama!- clamó por ayuda Loxar.

-Juvia…- se iba adelantar el chico en ayuda de su nueva amiga cuando sintió unas pequeñas manos que se lo impedían.

-Mejor que sea una víctima a que seamos tres, además si te quedas aquí después de las 8 pm, Erza acabará contigo- le hizo reflexionar Levy.

Tanto Levy como Gray tragaron seco y veían aterrorizados el lugar por donde se habían llevado a Juvia. Se dijeron que con Lucy todo estaría bien y salieron literalmente corriendo de ahí.

…

En el cuarto, las tres nuevas compañeras ya estaban preparando todo, bueno, al menos Erza y Lucy, Juvia solo pasaba con dificultad la saliva por su garganta viendo como traían al tocador frente de donde la habían sentado, tijeras y demás instrumentos. "¿Tortura?" fue el pensamiento que vino a la mente de Loxar viendo todos esos utensilios.

-Te haremos…- sonrió macabra Lucy –Un cambio de look- dijo feliz.

-¿Ah?-

-Lucy tiene un gran sentido del estilo, y yo soy buena con cualquier instrumento afilado, aunque prefiero las espadas- aclaró Scarlet.

-Juvia pensó… bueno no es nada- suspiró relajada –Juvia se los agradece, así que… cuento con ustedes- hizo una leve reverencia aún sentada en la silla.

-Empecemos-

…

Gray caminaba por el campus de Fairy Tail tratando de recuperarse de su ajetreado día, aquel gato arisco, Juvia, sus amigas tratando de hacerle quien sabe que a su amiga Londinense, si definitivamente muchas emociones. Solo esperaba que la pobre chica estuviera bien, de repente llego a su mente como lo había llamado, "Gray-sama" se dijo así mismo, no lo había analizado hasta ese momento, una sonrisa fugaz se colocó en su rostro, recordaba que cuando era niño había querido que las chicas lo llamaran con ese sufijo, pero claro esta, nadie lo hacía. Sin embargo desde que ella lo había hecho le sonó tan natural que no le había prestado atención, y no iba a negarlo le gustaba que lo llamara así.

Dentro de sus cavilaciones narcisistas no se dio cuenta cuando llego a la puerta de su apartamento, introdujo su llave blanca y entró.

-Estoy en casa…- saludó, mientras cerraba la puerta y se quitaba la chaqueta y zapatos.

-Bienvenido…- respondió un chico de cabello naranja dejando ver lo bien que le quedaban su lentes al bajar el libro que recién leía.

-Loke, pensé que tenías una cita- se sorprendió Gray de ver a su amigo.

-La pasamos para otro día, después de todo solo tenía hoy para relajarme- dijo estirándose cual felino en el sillón azul donde se encontraba.

-¿Y el cabeza de flama?- preguntó Gray.

-Esta en su cuarto jugando con su nueva mascota- dijo Loke retomando su lectura.

-¿Mascota?- preguntó incrédulo Fullbuster, y fue directo al cuarto para ver de qué se trataba.

Cuando abrió la puerta por completo, su mandíbula casi cae al suelo y sus ojos se salen de sus orbitas al ver al nuevo inquilino de su casa.

-¡¿TÚ?!- dijo acusadoramente a su "enemigo" felino que se encontraba en el regazó de su compañero.

-Ah, hola Gray- saludo un chico de extraño cabello rosado.

-¡¿Natsu, qué hace esta bola de pelos azul en el departamento?!- bramó Gray.

-¿Te refieres a Happy?, lo encontré en la calle y lo adopté, ahora es nuestra nueva mascota- sonrió ampliamente Dragneel.

-¡Estás loco, sácalo de aquí!-

-¿Por qué, tú tienes un perro en casa y nadie te dice nada?- contraataco Natsu.

-Sí, pero yo no lo he traído a la universidad, además ese gato es horrible, ¡Es solo un vagabundo!- señalo al minino con su dedo índice.

El gato le respondió con un sonido arisco.

-Sácalo de aquí o…- Gray chocó su frente contra la de Natsu.

-O si no ¿QUÉ?- retó el de cabello rosado.

Los dos empezaron una palea que se traslado desde el cuarto de Dragneel hasta la sala donde se encontraba Loke, quien solo alzaba de vez en cuando sus piernas dejando pasar a la bola de puños que eran sus compañeros, y siguió leyendo con tranquilidad.

…

-Juvia te ves hermosa- juntó sus manos orgullosa Lucy al ver el resultado en su amiga.

-¿De verdad?- inquirió curiosa la chica.

-Mira- le acercó un espejo Erza.

La chica lo tomó y se miró en el espejo, realmente lucía radiante, habían dejado su cabello suelto, y el corte que le habían hecho hacía que los mechones cayeran en bellas ondas con las puntas levantadas.

-Juvia se ve hermosa- dijo con sorpresa Loxar.

-Claro que sí, no nos subestimes- mencionó Lucy.

Juvia no pudo contener la emoción y abrazó en agradecimiento a sus dos nuevas amigas.

-Tranquila, no es para tanto- rió un poco Lucy.

-Lo dirás tú- dijo Erza, ahora siendo ella quien apretaba a sus dos amigas contra su firme pecho.

-Oh Juvia, vayamos a ver tu cuarto todo lo que has mandado desde antes, ya lo hemos colocado ahí- dijo emocionada la rubia.

-A Juvia le parece bien, si es tan bonito como el de Lucy-san, Juvia estará muy feliz-

-Bueno, yo he llegado desde antes a sí que he tenido tiempo de decorarlo, pero igual podremos ayudar a decorar el tuyo el próximo fin de semana, claro si quieres- sugirió Lucy.

-A Juvia le encantaría- respondió emocionada, se sentía tan a gusto ahí, era mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Las tres chicas salieron de la habitación de Lucy, que como bien había dicho se encontraba ya decorada. Había un escritorio con varios libros, su laptop rosada, algunos cuadernos, lapiceros y lo más importante la novela que escribía. La cama era matrimonial y se encontraba en frente de la puerta, encima de esta había un cobertor rosado de bordes blancos y varios cojines y almohadones. Al lado de la cama había un pequeño buró con una lámpara de noche blanca y un retrato de sus padres y ella de niña. El tocador se encontraba frente al escritorio, y tenía un espejo mediano al centro y uno de cuerpo completo al lado, encima del tocador había varios tipos de perfume y maquillaje, al igual que en el cajón la plancha y rizadora que usaba la rubia en ocasiones especiales. Al lado del tocador se encontraba un closet que guardaba la delicada ropa de la chica, su ventana junto al escritorio tenía cortinas que combinaban con la ropa de cama y contrastaban perfectamente con las paredes de un rosado pálido. En las paredes varios retratos de ella, sus amigos y su familia. Todos los muebles eran de madera. Y en el centro de la habitación había un pequeño sillón rosa con una mesa de café al centro. Esa habitación reflejaba la personalidad de Lucy, fresca, moderna y femenina.

Ayudaron a Juvia a llevar sus cosas a la habitación, aún era blanca, y por el momento solo se encontraban la cama, un librero, escritorio, sillas, tocador, closet, mesa de café, y mesas de noche, todo en acabados victorianos, todo era blanco a excepción del sillón azul. Aún debía desempacar todo lo de las cajas, pintar y decorar, pero aún así Juvia se sentía como en su hogar.

-Hay bastante trabajo que hacer- hizo notar Erza.

-Es cierto pero lo tendremos que dejar para el otro fin de semana, después de todo, mañana empiezan las clases- respondió Lucy.

-Aún así, Juvia esta feliz de estar aquí- dijo con alegría Loxar.

-Bueno para celebrar la llegada de Juvia, ¿Qué les parece un pastel?, tengo esperando uno en la nevera- sugirió Scarlet.

Juvia y Lucy soltaron una risa discreta por la cara que ponía Erza al pronunciar las palabras "pastel".

…

-Deberían dejarlo ya- mencionó cansado Loke, viendo como sus amigos seguían en el piso peleando.

-Aye- hizo un sonido peculiar el gato, concordando al parecer.

-Esta bien, pero tú le darás de comer, lo sacaras al baño ¡Y que ni se le ocurra entrar a mi cuarto!- sentenció Gray tirándose de espaldas al suelo.

-Te agrada Happy- sonrió con picardía Natsu, haciendo lo mismo que su "rival".

-No es verdad- desvió la mirada Fullbuster escondiendo un leve sonrojo.

Loke se tumbo juntó a ellos al igual que el nuevo integrante Happy.

…

Las tres chicas se adelantaron hacia la habitación de Erza, llevando Lucy los platos y cubiertos, Juvia la tetera y tazas, mientras que Scarlet se encargaba de su preciado "tesoro".

-Pasen- dijo Erza al abrir la puerta.

Y al parecer en todos los casos la habitación de la persona reflejaba su personalidad y estilo. El cuarto de Erza era tradicional, refinado y elegante. Las paredes eran de un color crema muy tenue, todos los muebles tenían una tonalidad de madera oscura. Entrando hacia la izquierda se encontraba la cama, con un cobertor crema, y almohadones de un rojo cenizo, frente a la puerta una venta con cortinas traslucidas de encaje. A cada lado de la cama mesas de noche con lámparas iguales de pantalla de papel de arroz, en una de esas mesas había un portarretrato con una foto de una Erza más pequeña de kimono y junto de ella una señora mayor con la misma vestimenta. Contiguo a la ventana se encontraba un escritorio largo, que consistía en una computadora de escritorio que al igual que su laptop eran negras. Todos los libros y cuadernos se encontraban en los compartimientos debajo del escritorio y algunos en las repisas que se encontraban encima. Un fino jarrón con ramas de hojas de cerezo y algunas flores rojas se encontraban en el filo del escritorio. Frente al escritorio y del otro lado de cama se encontraba su tocador, una sola pieza con un espejo de medio cuerpo de forma rectangular, había solo algunas postales, un perfume de una bella botella de vidrio traslucido rojo, solo los indispensables maquillajes, pues los demás se encontraban guardados en los cajones del mismo tocador. Un biombo se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la habitación que tenía pintado flores tradicionales japonesas. Y había dos closets, uno donde había uniformes y ropa casual y otro donde había vestidos, trajes y ¿Armaduras? En el centro de toda la habitación un sofá crema de líneas rectas era acompañado de una mesa de café con un arreglo floral japonés. En las paredes había cuadros con ilustraciones de flores o pinturas, todas relacionadas con lo tradicional japonés. Además de que cada habitación tenía su propio baño y uno común para todo el edificio en el último piso.

-La habitación de Erza-san es muy bonita- dijo encantada Juvia.

-Gracias, me esmere mucho en que se viera como quería-

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Juvia señalando unos objetos que se encontraban colocados en repisas junto al tocador.

-Oh, es mi shinai y mi katana, practicó kendo, herencia de familia- dijo orgullosa la pelirroja.

-Vaya es impresionante- dijo sorprendida Loxar.

Empezaron a conversar alegremente las tres compañeras cuando fueron interrumpidas por el tono de un celular. Era una melodía suave "Summer" de Joe Hisaishi.

-Disculpen es mi celular- dijo Erza para inmediatamente levantarse a responder.

-Bueno- respondió la pelirroja.

_-Erza- se escuchó una profunda voz del otro lado de la línea._

-Jellal- inmediatamente notaron como Erza se tensaba y sonrojaba.

_-Lamento molestarte, el director me ha pedido que te informe que mañana tendremos que estar en el auditorio de la universidad antes de las 8:30 am, por la ceremonia de inauguración, ya sabes…- informó con tono calmado el chico._

-Entiendo, te veré entonces ahí…, es decir veré a todos los del consejo, no solo a ti, si me entiendes- corrigió con rapidez la joven poniéndose más nerviosa.

_Rió un poco el chico -Claro, nos vemos Erza, descansa- se despidió dulcemente._

-D-descansa-

No podía negarlo, cada que Jellal decía su nombre podía sentir como todo su cuerpo se volvía gelatina, pero no podía aceptarlo, ella era Erza Scarlet, ella sucumbir ante un chico, jamás. Aunque debía admitir Jellal hacía un buen trabajo, y ni siquiera sabía si lo intentaba.

…

Gray se encontraba ya en su habitación por alguna razón tenía insomnio, y se encontraba mirando por la ventana el cielo nocturno, despejado. La luna estaba llena e irradiaba una luz tenue que era como un hechizo a su mirada gris. La luz azulada le recordó la mirada de la chica que recién conocía, Juvia, si que había sido extraña, pero no de una manera desagradable, quería imaginarse que le esperaría ahora junto a ella y sus viejos amigos en la universidad.

…

Juvia se encontraba esperando que del otro lado de la línea respondieran.

-Abuela- dijo la chica cuando oyó que respondieron.

_-Juvia, ¿Cómo estas hija? ¿Te has instalado bien? ¿Todo está en orden?- la sacudió con un montón de preguntas la apacible voz que respondía._

-Juvia esta bien abuela- rió bajito –Fairy Tail es maravilloso, todos han sido muy amables con Juvia, incluso la han llamado amiga- dijo ilusionada Loxar.

_-Me alegro tanto hijita, tu abuelo y yo estábamos muy preocupados, fue la mejor decisión que pudiste tomar entonces, que gran alivio- suspiró la dulce anciana._

-Ellos no han preguntado nada de Juvia ¿Verdad?- preguntó con melancolía y preocupación a la vez.

_-¿Te refieres a tus padres?, ya sabes que son despistados, como el acuerdo fue que nosotros nos haríamos cargo cuando entraras a la universidad, seguro se les ha olvidado- trató de justificar con dulzura la triste realidad._

-Despistados…, la abuela no se debe esforzar, Juvia sabe que siempre ha sido una carga para ellos- respondió con tristeza la chica.

_-No digas eso Juvia, sabes que te quieren a su manera, es solo, solo…, no han sido los mejores padres, pero, veras que todo será para mejor, estás cumpliendo con tu sueño, y nadie te podrá impedirlo mi niña. Debes estar tranquila de que los abuelos están para protegerte- dijo con determinación la mujer._

-Juvia esta agradecida- sonrió con calidez –Abuela es hora de que Juvia se vaya a dormir será un día pesado mañana-

_-Descansa-_

-Descansa-

La chica terminó la llamada, miro hacia la ventana, la luna sí que estaba preciosa esa noche, y la profundidad de su luz le hizo recordar la mirada gris de Gray, se sonrojo de solo rememorarlo, se encontraba entusiasmada con su nueva vida, no podía esperar a saber qué pasaría después.

…

Al otro día Erza se había adelantado hacia el edificio principal de la universidad, mientras que Juvia y Lucy se apresuraban colocando los últimos detalles de su calzado y uniforme.

-Apresúrese Lucy-san, se esta haciendo tarde- gritó Juvia desde la entrada.

-Ya voy, y te he dicho que Lucy esta bien Juvia, no necesitas ser tan formal, somos amigas ¿no?- le guiñó un ojo.

-Lucy…- dijo conmovida- Mm, Juvia y Lucy son amigas.

Al bajar hacia la entrada de Fairy Hills, Natsu y Gray esperaban a sus amigas como lo habían hecho desde la primaria, pero a diferencia de eso, ahora vivían en el campus con los universitarios, sin duda eran muchos cambios.

-Lenta, Lucy…- se quejó un chico de cabellera rosada.

-Lo siento, ya estamos aquí- saludo efusiva Lucy a sus amigos.

-Gray-sama…- llamó Juvia al chico que se encontraba distraído.

-¿Ah?- prestó atención a la chica que lucía… bonita, bien, lucía hermosa, así que eso habían hecho con ella anoche, le cambiaron el peinado y debía admitir que le gustaba mucho como había quedado. Se quedó sin hablar por unos segundos hasta que espabiló –Hola Juvia, me alegra ver que sigues con vida- sonrió ligero, claro él seguía siendo el frio y tsundere Gray Fullbuster, de cuya boca no salían halagos ni sentimientos.

-Sí Juvia se encuentra bien, y muy contenta con su cabello- sonrío ampliamente.

Juvia se sintió un poco incomoda cuando apreció una mirada penetrante sobre ella. Unos ojos café oscuro la analizaban con cierto aire de confusión y molestia.

-¿Quién es esta?- apuntó a Juvia el joven Dragneel.

-Natsu no seas grosero, es Juvia, nuestra nueva compañera- dijo Lucy.

-En ese caso, mucho gusto, soy Natsu Dragneel- sacudió la mano de la chica con una radiante sonrisa.

Juvia se agitaba al compás de la estrepitosa fuerza de Natsu quien no dejaba de sacudir su brazo.

-Oe cabeza de flama, deja de sacudirla así- regañó Gray.

-Tú no me mandas hielito-

Estaban a punto de empezar una pelea cuando las campanas del campus alertaban que quedaban 10 minutos para la ceremonia de apertura. Todos salieron corriendo rumbo al auditorio de la universidad, pero al ver Natsu que Lucy se quedaba atrás la tomó de la mano y siguió corriendo, lo mismo hizo Gray con Juvia quien empezó a ensoñar de "estar tomada de la mano con Gray-sama".

-Llegamos- suspiró aliviada Lucy.

-Si entrabamos tarde, Erza sería capaz de matarnos- respiraba aún agitado Gray.

…

Todos tomaron asiento en el amplio auditorio, esperando que las cortinas del escenario se abrieran para que por fin iniciara el curso.

Cuando menos lo esperaban el telón se abrió mostrando a un pequeño anciano de traje, que resultaba ser el director Makarov Dreyar.

-Ahí esta el viejo- sonrió Natsu al reconocer al anciano.

-Se sigue viendo muy enano- rió cómplice Gray.

-Deberían tener más respeto con su padre- reprendió con un mohín Lucy.

-¿Padre?- cuestionó curiosa Juvia.

-Ah sí, Natsu y Gray son hermanos- empezó a decir Heartfilia sorprendiendo a Juvia –El director es su padre-

-Pero todos tienen apellidos diferentes, y no se parec…- no terminó Juvia por miedo a decir algo inadecuado.

-¡Claro que no nos parecemos!- dijo ofendido Gray –Ni en un millón de años yo me parecía al cabeza de flama-

-Ni yo al hielito- se defendió Natsu.

Natsu y Gray iniciaban una nueva discusión entre ellos mientras que Lucy explicaba la situación a Juvia.

-Natsu y Gray eran huérfanos, por alguna razón sus padres los amaban pero llego el momento en que los tuvieron que dejar al cuidado del orfanato de Fairy Tail, pero el director Makarov se encariño tanto con ellos, que decidió adoptarlos, aún así los dos decidieron conservar sus respectivos apellidos. Se podría decir que son hermanos adoptivos, pero aunque ellos lo nieguen se quieren como hermanos de sangre- sonrió Lucy.

El pequeño anciano subió al atrio y dio unos pequeños golpecitos al micrófono.

-¡Sean bienvenidos a Fairy Tail!- empezó con una gran sonrisa Dreyar –Este es un nuevo comienzo para todos ustedes y esperamos que sea el mejor- dijo refiriéndose a todos los asistentes, que solo eran jóvenes de primer año.

-Miren ahí esta Erza- dijo Natsu señalando a su amiga quien estaba parada al fondo del escenario junto con los demás miembros del consejo, entre ellos Jellal.

-Ahora bien hay varias cosas que deben saber de la universidad y para eso están los miembros del consejo quienes les explicaran- sonrió con parsimonia para seguir explicando –Les presento a sus concejales, de segundo año: Mirajane Strauss, secretaria; Erza Scarlet, encargada de disciplina; Jellal Fernandes, encargado educativo. De tercer año: Freed Justine, vicepresidente. Y de último año: Laxus Dreyar, presidente del consejo. Cualquier asunto que los alumnos quieran tratar con las autoridades tiene que ser revisado por ellos, en pocas palabras son la voz de los estudiantes. Les concedo la palabra y nuevamente bienvenidos- se despidió Makarov.

-Hola a todos, soy Mirajane Strauss y soy su secretaria- saludo la dulce chica tomando el micrófono – Lo único que quería es darles la bienvenida y proporcionar un dato sobre los uniformes, para Fairy Tail, es muy importante la disciplina y creemos que los uniformes la refuerzan, por lo tanto verán que el uniforme consiste en lo mismo, falda o pantalón gris en cada caso, saco negro y blusa o camisa blanca. Lo único que cambia es el color de su moño (mujeres) o corbata (hombres) según el grado en el que estén. Para los de primer año es azul, segundo grado rojo, tercer año verde y cuarto año morado. Es todo lo que quería decir. Bienvenidos.

-Buenos días a todos, ella es Erza Scarlet- dijo Jellal señalando a Erza que estaba junto a él –Y mi nombre es Jellal Fernandes, somos encargados de la disciplina y escolaridad respectivamente. Lo único que me toca comentar es sobre los clubs, en Fairy Tail el desarrollo integral es básico, así que cada alumno esta obligado a inscribirse a por lo menos un club deportivo y uno artístico, máximo tres en cada uno. Las listas de los clubs las encontraran en las pizarras fuera del auditorio, cuando salgan de esta junta podrán anotarse. Sean bienvenidos.

-Soy Erza Scarlet encargada de la disciplina y no soportare ninguna falta a ella- dijo con un tono macabro que hizo que todos comenzaran a temblar –En el campus como en la universidad hay reglas, se les prohíbe entrar a los hombres a Fairy Hills después de las 8 pm, lo mismo para las mujeres en los edificios de hombres. Si veo que rompen las reglas los ajusticiare con mis propias manos- siguió con su tono serio –Sean bienvenidos- dijo con dulzura al último causando que a todos les resbalara una gota fría.

-Mi nombre es Freed Justine, en cuanto al consejo podrán entrar solo estando en segundo grado, le concedo el micrófono al más importante de nosotros, Laxus. Bienvenidos- dijo destellando brillos al ver como su héroe se acercaba al micrófono.

-Hmm, bienvenidos. Lo más importante que deben saber es como se desarrolla la escolaridad en Fairy Tail, y todo depende del año que cursen, todas las carreras cuentan con 4 años como saben, y deben tomar una especialidad, que será a lo que se dedicaran, pero como se intenta formar gente competente en todos los aspectos tendrán materias que todos llevaran. El primer año llevaran solamente materias básicas, que compartirán con todos. Segundo y Tercer año consta de 50% materias básicas y 50% materias de su especialidad. El ultimo año son solamente materias de su especialidad, así que tienen todavía este año para decidir que especialidad tomaran. Ya pueden irse, al igual que ustedes ya me canse- terminó el chico con un ademan de desgano para que todos salieran.

…

-Esa junta fue eterna- se quejó Natsu.

-Pero ya terminó es hora de anotarnos a los clubs- dijo emocionada Lucy.

-Lu-chan aquí esta la lista al club de literatura- llamó Levy.

-Ahí voy-

-Iré a buscar la lista de baloncesto- se alejó Natsu con las manos en la nuca, quedándose solos Juvia y Gray.

Los dos estaban muy atentos buscando con atención a que club se inscribirían. Gray no tardo en escoger kendo y beisbol como clubs deportivos, y Juvia rápidamente se anotó a natación. Estaban tan inmersos en su búsqueda que volvieron a chocar cuando intentaban anotarse en un club en común.

-¿Gray-sama se anotará a arte?- dijo ilusionada Juvia.

-¿Ah? ¿Juvia tu también?, sí, es una de las cosas que más me gusta- sonrió ligero.

-Juvia esta tan feliz de estar en el mismo club que Gray-sama- dijo ensoñada la joven.

-Bueno no es para tanto, después de todo vamos a tener las mismas clases- dijo el chico rascándose la nuca.

-Juvia quiere ver quién es el profesor-

-Es cierto, aún no he visto-

-¿Ul Milkovich?- se voltearon a ver entre sí al leer el nombre.

* * *

**Ice Comenta:**

Gente lamento tardar tanto, aquí la continuación de Kare, que al parecer se convertirá en un Long-fic, ¿Quién lo diría xD?, en verdad espero que les guste. Este capítulo fue mucho de explicar todo lo relacionado a la vida escolar y como se desarrollan las cosas para que en los demás capítulos de trama no se pierdan y todo este claro.

Especialmente para este capítulo quise describir la habitación de las mujeres, porque no se ustedes pero pienso que en verdad eso dice mucho de la persona, en mi caso, creo que mi estilo es muy parecido al que describí para Erza, de hecho mi habitación es parecida a la que describo para ella. El caso es que siempre he pensado que Erza es muy refinada y sobria, y lo noto incluso en su manera de vestir, me identifico más con ella. Y aún falta describir la habitación de Juvia, que tiene que ser decorada, pasaran cosas muy divertidas y candentes en esa remodelación y lo podrán leer en el siguiente capítulo ¬w¬, pero díganme ¿Con que habitación se identifican más?

Oh y claro que habrá Nalu y Jellza, quiero describir bastante la relación de estas dos parejas también, pero ya saben siempre mi predilección es Gruvia.

Y ya empiezo a describir un poco de la situación de Juvia, faltan de aparecer muchos personajes, muchas situaciones, demasiadas cosas de mi cabeza loca *w*, así que no se pierdan los siguientes capítulos.

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que me dejan con cada publicación que hago en FF, realmente me dan ánimos. Los veo pronto~

-se va rodando-


	3. 1-Cielo Despejado

**Personajes/Fairy Tail:** Hiro Mashima.

**Advertencias:-**none-

**Recomendación/inspiración musical:** 366Hi by HY

**Historia. Ice.**

* * *

…

「。。。彼 。。。」

**1° Cielo despejado**

_…_

_-¿Ul Milkovich?- se voltearon a ver entre sí al leer el nombre._

_…_

-¿Ul Milkovich?- dijo el nombre una vez más Juvia tratando de recordar algo – ¡Oh Juvia ya recuerda!- alzó el rostro y chocó uno de sus puños con su palma – En las clases de arte que tomaba Juvia en preparatoria nos mencionaron que era una gran escultura en hielo, y que se la pasaba haciendo giras por todo el mundo, es japonesa- dijo emocionada Loxar.

-Qué raro, yo nunca la había escuchado mencionar- dijo el chico rascándose el mentón –Bien no importa mientras su clase sea buena- le restó importancia con un gesto de mano.

-Gray-sama, demos lo mejor de nosotros en esa clase- sonrió Juvia.

-Mm- asintió con una leve sonrisa Fullbuster.

…

-Makarov gracias por aceptarme en la universidad- dijo una mujer con un tono alegre.

-No hay problema Ul, pero ¿Realmente esta todo bien, ya sabes, con eso…?- dijo el pequeño anciano.

Los dos caminaban por uno de los corredores de la universidad hacia la dirección.

-Todo ha estado tranquilo, las investigaciones indican que no hay rastro de Deliora, y por lo tanto no hay más riesgo en que yo me acerque a… bueno ya sabes- agachó la cabeza Milkovich.

Los dos entraron a la oficina del anciano, y en cuanto cerraron la puerta Makarov comenzó –Creó que aún no es momento de que se lo digas a Gray, es un chico que no muestra sus sentimientos, pero sé que aún tiene algo de resentimiento, será mejor que se conozcan poco a poco- sugirió el hombre haciendo que en el rostro de Ul se manifestara un gesto de angustia y sorpresa.

-No lo sabía- agachó la cabeza –Bueno después de todo él pensará que solo lo abandone a su suerte en un orfanato- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica –Pero lo hice por su bien Makarov- comenzaban a llenarse sus ojos de lagrimas.

-Lo sé Ul, y siempre se lo hicimos presente, que lo amabas y que si lo dejabas a nuestro cuidado era por su bien, pero debes darle tiempo- dijo el anciano tratando de consolarla.

-Entiendo- dijo tranquilizándose –Me ganaré a mi hijo de nuevo- alzó la voz convencida.

No sabía porque, pero con esa frase Makarov sintió como algo se oprimía en su pecho, después de todo, era de su HIJO de quien hablaban, no era fácil aceptar que ahora lo compartiría con su verdadera madre, pero él sabía que eso pasaría y solo quería lo mejor para Gray.

-Cuento contigo- dijo finalmente Makarov.

…

Los del consejo se habían quedado al final para recoger el equipo de sonido, el atrio y demás artefactos usados, para después guardarlos en la bodega.

-Erza, ¿No quieres ayuda con eso?- dijo Mira viendo como Scarlet cargaba equipo de sonido muy pesado.

-No, estoy bien- respondió la pelirroja.

Estaba bajando las escaleras del escenario, cuando dio un traspié que casi la hace caer. Aflojó el cuerpo rindiéndose al impactó inminente pero… nada, no sintió nada, solo una mano en su cintura, esperen, una mano, reaccionó la chica y volteó a ver quien la sujetaba.

-Deberías tener más cuidado- dijo serio y un poco preocupado el de cabello azul.

-Jellal- dijo sorprendida Erza.

El chico bajo el equipo que tenía sujetando en su otra mano, sin soltar su agarre de la joven.

-Debes de aceptar la ayuda de los demás Erza, pudiste tener un feo accidente- reprendió el chico.

-Lo tenía todo bajo control- dijo bajito, con un gesto molesto pero sonrojada.

-Me sorprende tu "bajo control", Scarlet- rió un poco el chico.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, había dicho su apellido y todo el voluptuoso cuerpo de la chica fue recorrido por una corriente eléctrica.

-Gracias- terminó de decir Titania para alejarse un poco de la cara del joven, estaban tan juntos, que si perdía un poco de su autocontrol seguro lo besaría ahí mismo.

-Se que eres una mujer muy fuerte Erza, pero también puedes aceptar ayuda de vez en cuando- terminó de decir el chico soltando a la joven, y llevando de nuevo el equipo a la bodega.

Erza se quedó viendo el lugar por el que se había ido Fernandes, y analizaba las palabras que él le había dicho, se sabía orgullosa, no quería causarle problemas a sus amigos y se había formado como una persona autosuficiente e independiente, además de que su abuela siempre la había enseñado así. Era muy extraño el concepto de pedir ayuda, pero tal vez debería de tomarlo en cuenta.

…

Ese día había terminado bastante rápido, solo había sido la inducción a las materias, y el recorrido por el campus de la universidad, que consistía en un edificio principal donde se impartían las materias básicas, los edificios de área técnica, humanidades, administrativa y biológicas, además de todas las instalaciones deportivas y el edificio de talleres.

-El día paso bastante rápido- dijo Lucy caminando junto a sus amigos.

-Bueno después de todo es el primer día así que tenían que explicarnos de burocracias- dijo con desgano Gray.

-Yo pude ver el dojo de kendo, era increíble, me estoy encendiendo- dijo un entusiasmado Natsu.

-¿Kendo?- preguntó curiosa Juvia.

-Natsu y yo practicamos kendo desde la infancia es un tipo de arte marcial que viene de los samuráis, se practica con shinais y katanas- explicó Gray.

-Oh Erza-san menciono algo sobre eso- dijo recordando Loxar.

Al mencionar a Erza y el kendo juntos, por la espina tanto de Natsu como de Gray corrió un escalofrió.

-Erza es un monstruo en el kendo- dijo Dragneel poniéndose pálido.

-Sobre todo cuando hace "eso"- cerró los ojos Fullbuster y tembló un poco.

Las chicas solo veían a sus amigos con una gota fría, por una parte entendían el miedo que le tenían a Titania, pero era un poco irónico ver como ellos exageraban la situación.

-Lu-chan espérenos- se oyó una dulce voz tras ellos.

-Levy-chan, pensé que te habías adelantado- dijo Lucy sorprendida de ver a su amiga.

-Bueno me quedé curioseando un poco la biblioteca de la universidad, tienes que verla Lu-chan, es enorme- dijo ilusionada la pequeña chica.

-Oe enana, pensé que me acompañarías a la tienda de música- se unió una voz más gruesa.

-Pero Gajeel es hasta el centro y realmente estoy cansada- se quejó Mc Garden.

-Te ayude a cambiar muebles, me lo debes- dijo molesto el chico de los piercings haciendo que Levy se rindiera.

-¿Gajeel…-kun?- llamó un poco dudosa Juvia al muchacho de larga cabellera.

-¿Ah?- dijo un confundido Redfox.

-¡Realmente es Gajeel-kun!- reconoció la chica lanzándose a darle un abrazo a su viejo amigo.

-¡Oe espera ¿Qué haces?!- dijo el chico tratando de soltarse de los brazos de Juvia.

-¡Juvia está tan feliz de ver a Gajeel-kun!- mencionó conmovida la de cabello celeste.

-Espera un momento, acaso… ¡Juvia!- reaccionó finalmente el chico, acariciando con cariño el cabello de su amiga –Ha sido tanto tiempo ¿Cómo has estado mujer de la lluvia?-

Los demás veían la escena con una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa, se preguntaban ¿Desde cuándo era que ellos se conocían?

-La abuela de Juvia finalmente pudo hacer que Juvia viniera a Japón para hacer la universidad- explicó a su amigo Loxar.

-Me alegro tanto por ti pequeña idiota, gehe- sonrió el chico ante la noticia, mientras deshacían el abrazo.

Juvia notó como todos los miraban así que comenzó a explicar –Gajeel-kun y Juvia se conocen de secundaria, tanto él como Juvia iban en la secundaria al mismo internado Phantom Lord, hasta que Gajeel-kun vino a vivir a Japón, fue él quien le habló a Juvia de Fairy Tail, realmente es un buen amigo- halago al muchacho con una sonrisa.

-Tsk… comenzaras con eso- dijo ocultando su vergüenza Gajeel.

-Oh bueno hasta que el cabeza de lata hizo algo de utilidad- se burló Gray.

-Cállate exhibicionista- dijo hastiado Redfox.

-Bueno ahora que estamos todos ¡¿Por qué no vamos a nuestro departamento y celebramos nuestro ingreso a la universidad?!- sugirió alegre Lucy.

Todos aceptaron entusiasmados y partieron rumbo a Fairy Hills.

…

Estaba anocheciendo en Tokyo y por el campus de la universidad, alumbrados por los faroles de las calles una pelirroja y un joven de cabello azul caminaban a paso calmado rumbo a Fairy Hills.

-Te dije que no era necesario que me acompañaras- dijo una avergonzada Erza.

-No podía dejarte venir sola, después de todo, la junta del consejo se retrasó mucho- respondió con simpleza el muchacho.

-Pero aún así, esperaste a que fuera por mis cosas a los talleres de arquitectura- suspiró la chica ante la insistencia de Jellal.

-No tardaste tanto- alzó los hombros restándole importancia.

La chica se relajó un poco, después de todo ya estaban ahí, así que no había otra cosa que hacer más que disfrutar de la caminata. La noche era fresca y el cielo se encontraba despejado, dejando ver las estrellas que tintineaban de vez en vez.

Los dos chicos se detuvieron en un momento de su camino para poder observar el cielo, sonreían ante el espectáculo nocturno. De un instante a otro Scarlet dejo de ver hacia arriba para fijar su vista en su compañero, tenía un perfil muy atractivo, nariz afilada, barbilla fuerte, y sus ojos… sus hermosos ojos verdes adornados de largas pestañas.

-Es hermoso- habló el chico sacando de sus cavilaciones a la joven.

-¿Ah?- se sonrojó Erza pensando que la había descubierto.

-Es un cielo realmente hermoso ¿no?- dijo sin despegar su mirada del paisaje.

-Ah, sí, realmente hermoso- sonrió con alivio Scarlet.

-Sabes… el cielo siempre me ha llamado mucho la atención, parece esconder tantos secretos, y los esconde de la manera más bella- confesó Fernandes con una sonrisa –Lo siento, sonó bastante cursi ¿no?- se sonrojó dándose cuenta de lo que decía.

Scarlet sonrió al ver el sonrojo de Jellal –No- negó levemente llamando la atención de su acompañante –Me parece una forma maravillosa de pensar, no te equivocaste al tomar astrofísica como tu especialidad- le dedicó una sonrisa hermosa.

El chico le respondió de la misma manera y siguieron observando el cielo, cuando vieron pasar de repente una estrella fugaz.

-Erza pide un deseo- se apresuró a decir Jellal, para él cerrar sus ojos. La pelirroja hizo lo mismo.

Quien diría que los dos desearían lo mismo: "Deseo tener más momentos como este junto a él/ella".

…

En el departamento de Lucy, Erza y Juvia, había aún una gran celebración, todos reían y conversaban animadamente en la sala del departamento. No se habían dado cuenta de que ya pasaban de las 8 de la noche.

Jellal y Erza escucharon música y risas detrás de la puerta que indicaba el apartamento 4"A", el departamento de Scarlet. Erza enarcó una ceja al desconocer lo que encontraría en su hogar a estas horas de la noche, iban a dar casi las 9 pm. Metió la llave y giro la cerradura, nunca imaginaría la escena que encontró tras la puerta.

Natsu se encontraba subido en la mesa de centro de la sala bailando ridículamente mientras todos a su alrededor reían, incluyendo a ¿Gajeel y Gray?, en la mente de Titania ya eran hombres muertos.

Dragneel abrió los ojos que conservaba cerrados y palideció al ver a su amiga pelirroja rodeada de un aura tétrica y oscura, junto a un aterrorizado Jellal que veía con compasión a los pobres hombres que estaban en el apartamento.

-E-e-erza- tragó en seco Natsu.

-¿Qué pasa por qué te detienes flamita?- preguntó Gray parando de reír. Cuando por fin volteó a ver en la dirección hacia donde veía su hermano, vio, literalmente, como su vida pasaba ante sus ojos -¡ERZA!- gritó aterrorizado.

Gajeel también tembló al ver a la concejal con ese semblante, pero se tranquilizó al pensar que no estaba prohibido estar ahí antes de las 8 pm, si tan solo se hubiera fijado que ya había pasado esa hora.

-Oye Titania tranquila, aún no son las 8 pm, y solo celebrábamos un poco- trató de tranquilizar las cosas Redfox.

Erza sacó su celular y oprimió un botón para activar la pantalla, mostrándoles a todos la hora: 8:59 pm. Sí, eran hombres muertos.

Todos tragaron seco, y los tres pobres chicos se arrinconaron juntos ante la inminente marcha de la pelirroja hacia ellos. Solo se pudieron escuchar gritos dolorosos fuera y más allá del edificio del apartamento 4"A".

…

Era miércoles de la primera semana de clases y aún Gray, Natsu y Gajeel no se recuperaban de las heridas físicas y psicológicas que les había dejado Erza en su primera noche como universitarios, de algo estaban seguros, nunca dejarían de revisar su reloj en tanto estuvieran en Fairy Hills.

Las chicas caminaban por los pasillos de la universidad conversando aún un poco choqueadas por lo que había ocurrido en el apartamento con Erza y los chicos, pensaban que Titania tal vez si se había podido pasar un poco con sus amigos, pero nadie se atrevería a decirle aquello.

Las materias básicas habían terminado y era hora de taller, tocaba la primera clase de arte para Juvia y Gray. Lucy y Levy se fueron al taller de literatura, Gajeel y Natsu se fueron al de música, Erza por supuesto se había ido al de arte-dramático, dejando a Loxar y Fullbuster solos.

Ambos caminaban por el edificio de talleres buscando el de arte, la mayor parte del camino fue en silencio, en gran parte porque la chica se encontraba nerviosa y emocionada, sabía que en toda la semana sus clases habían sido con Gray, pero sus otros amigos también estaban. El que tuviera una clase donde pudiera estar a solas con el chico, realmente la entusiasmaba. Incluso ese día le había dedicado unos minutos más a su cabello y el delicado maquillaje. Gray por su parte notaba el nerviosismo de la chica, pero no le prestaba importancia, pensaba que sería por la nueva clase.

-Aquí es- dijo Gray al detenerse frente a una puerta.

Ambos entraron viendo como había algunos alumnos ya en el aula. El salón era amplio, con algunas butacas en el centro y adelante del salón, mucho más atrás del amplio recinto se encontraban varios caballetes y estantes con los materiales correspondientes.

Entraron y se sentaron en la segunda fila de butacas, esperando por su nueva maestra. Juvia no sabía que debería de decir y cuando por fin se animó a hablar se oyó el ruido que hace la puerta al abrirse.

-Vaya, veo que ya están todos aquí, me agrada la puntualidad- sonrió la mujer que al parecer era la profesora.

Todos se quedaron observando a la nueva maestra, pelo corto negro, ojos oscuros, rasgos delicados y una piel muy pálida. Traía puesto unos jeans oscuros, una blusa azul marino y un saco negro. Caminó con elegancia hacia el centro del salón, tomo uno de los gises y procedió a escribir su nombre en la pizarra.

-Soy Ul Milkovich y a partir de ahora seré su maestra de arte- comenzó a decir la mujer –Tengo experiencia en todas las técnicas artísticas pero mi especialidad es la escultura en hielo- dijo esto último poniendo especial atención en Gray, quien al notarlo se sonrojo levemente y desvió la mirada –Pienso que el arte es un sentimiento, una acción o un acontecimiento que se plasma de una manera estéticamente bella- siguió diciendo mientras caminaba por el salón –Por lo tanto no pienso que debamos estar metidos en libros y técnicas, aunque si son importantes, lo que más me interesa en este taller es la práctica- dijo con una sonrisa a los alumnos que la escuchaban con suma atención –Así que como primer ejercicio quiero que tomen un pliego de papel, un lápiz 6B y comiencen bocetando la emoción que más ha permeado en su vida hasta ahora, comencemos- terminó palmeando para que todos se movieran a los caballetes.

Los alumnos se dirigieron hacia los caballetes tomando uno y colocándose donde les era más cómodo. Juvia y Gray se situaron en el mismo lugar junto a la ventana y comenzaban a pegar el pliego de fabriano que habían elegido para el ejercicio.

Gray comenzó con trazos rápidos y algo sucios definiendo los contornos a través de las manchas, mientras que Juvia era más delicada y suave con sus trazos, sombreando con la textura que podía rescatar del papel al frotar el lápiz.

-Tu técnica es muy fina Juvia, no la conocía- dijo asombrado Gray al ver lo que hacía su compañera.

La chica se sonrojo con el comentario, pero sonrió feliz –Juvia toma clases de arte desde que es niña, es una de las formas en que Juvia se puede expresar- explicó sacando una sonrisa de Fullbuster –Aunque Juvia piensa que la técnica de Gray-sama es muy interesante-

-Nunca ha sido mi fuerte realmente el dibujo, prefiero la pintura, pero de esta forma es en la que puedo sacar más fácilmente las ideas de mi mente- respondió el chico retomando la atención en el papel.

Ul iba por detrás de los alumnos viendo lo que hacían tratando de interpretar en que técnica podrían ser mejor, sin embargo, su mente no se podía desviar de la emoción que sentía al estar en la misma habitación que su hijo, su instinto maternal le decía que lo abrazara y lo besara por todo el tiempo en que no lo pudo hacer, pero las palabras de Makarov aún seguían en su cabeza, así que continuó calmada hasta que le tocó estar detrás de él, se emocionó realmente al ver sus trazos, la forma en que detallaba y no pudo evitar decirlo.

-Eres un escultor- soltó de repente la mujer detrás de Gray.

-¿Ah?- espetó confundido el chico, dando la vuelta para ver a su maestra.

-La manera en que trazas, tan libre y grueso, revelan las manos de un escultor- sonrió ampliamente la mujer.

-¿Le parece?, en todas las clases de arte que tome, siempre he pintado, nadie me ha dicho que tenga habilidades para la escultura- dijo confundido y un poco molesto el chico.

-Pues a mí si me lo parece- dijo Ul con seguridad –Pero ya te darás cuenta cuando comencemos con esa técnica- terminó de decir siguiendo en su inspección de los trabajos.

-Ya veremos- susurró apenas Gray retando claramente a su nueva maestra, que por quien sabe qué razón le causaba una sensación de extrañez y molestia.

Cuando todos terminaron se quedaron en su lugar esperando a que la profesora Milkovich pasará para dar su impresión y comentarios.

Revisó el trabajo de todos hasta que llegó al lugar de Juvia, su boceto daba la sensación de tristeza y soledad, te envolvía tanto la sensación que podías casi palpar el dolor que reflejaba. Se trataba de una calle de un barrio al parecer de clase alta, estilo londinense, sobre el cual caía una lluvia espesa, y en uno de los patios de la casa del paisaje se encontraba un columpio que tenía una niña apenas definida.

-Vaya esto es tan…- comenzó Ul tratando de decirlo con delicadeza.

-Triste- respondió Gray quien se había acercado curioso hacia el trabajo de la chica.

-No es eso, solo…- justificaba la profesora –Un poco expresionista, aunque la técnica es excepcional, tienes mucho talento- dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

-La lluvia es realmente melancólica, me hace sentir tan deprimido- siguió el chico sin tomar en cuenta lo que decía.

Juvia sintió como algo dentro de ella se quebraba al oír esas palabras, para ella la lluvia había sido siempre su refugio, sentía que bajo ella estaba protegida, que alguien más la acompañaba llorando su soledad, y el que Gray dijera eso realmente le dolía, le recordaba todos esos horribles comentarios que hacían sus compañeros de Phantom Lord sobre que ella era una chica triste, que se la pasaba dibujando lluvia y estando bajo ella, la llamaban rara y deprimente. Así que el especular que Gray pensará lo mismo que ellos, hacía que su corazón se encogiera dolorosamente.

-¿Gray-sama realmente piensa eso?- dijo la chica ocultando su rostro bajo su flequillo.

-¿Ah?- puso Gray atención en la joven –Juvia ¿Q-qué sucede?- dijo al ver lo deprimida que se encontraba de un momento a otro.

-Realmente todos piensan igual ¿No es cierto?- dijo con la voz quebrada.

-¿A q-qué te refieres Juvia?- preguntó angustiado Gray viendo como los ojos de la joven se comenzaban a aguar.

-Nada- salió corriendo del lugar, para que nadie pudiera seguir viéndola en ese estado.

-¡Juvia!- intentó seguir a la chica, pero sintió como una mano lo retenía.

-Muchas veces una cosa no significa lo mismo para todas las personas, es algo que como artistas debemos comprender- recomendó Milkovich.

Gray solo asintió y salió rápidamente en busca de la de cabello celeste.

Irónicamente había comenzado a llover, Juvia se había refugiado de los curiosos subiendo al techo del edificio. Comenzó a llorar amargamente, sacando todo lo que tenía dentro. Abrazaba sus rodillas con sus brazos y escondía su rostro con su celeste flequillo.

-¡Juvia!- gritó el nombre de la joven al encontrarla finalmente.

-Gray-sama tiene que irse de aquí, Juvia no quiere que la vean así- decía con la voz cortada.

-¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera?- preguntó angustiado, tomando asiento junto a ella.

-Gray-sama no entendería- escondió el rostro en sus piernas.

-No lo entenderé si no me lo explicas- dijo con suavidad y acercándose a ella.

-Juvia siempre refleja lo mismo a los demás, una chica triste y llena de soledad, y está bien, porque es lo que Juvia siempre ha sido- dijo con profundo dolor en sus palabras –Pero Juvia esperaba… tan solo esperaba que eso cambiara al llegar a Japón- el rostro de Loxar se encontraba lleno de lagrimas camufladas por la lluvia, pero aún así sus ojos denotaban la tristeza que sentía y su mandíbula fuertemente apretada trataba de retener los gemidos dolorosos –Pero Gray-sama le hizo notar a Juvia, que eso nunca cambiará, que Juvia siempre será lo que fue, la mujer de la lluvia- cubrió su femenino rostro con las delicadas manos para seguir llorando.

Gray veía y escuchaba con suma angustia como se sentía Loxar, no había querido hacerla sentir así, y lo cierto es que nunca había pensando eso de la chica, y tenía que decírselo.

-Es cierto que cuando vi tu trabajo sentí que reflejaba tristeza y soledad- comenzó Gray –Pero sabes, cuándo te conocí a ti fue todo lo contrario- dijo el chico causando una gran sorpresa en Juvia que había dejado de llorar para ver a Fullbuster con incredulidad –Cuando te conocí Juvia, sentí una gran calidez, y pude notar como eras una persona amable y alegre- dijo con decisión –Yo siempre he pensado que el arte sirve para sacar los fantasmas que tenemos dentro, y no tanto lo que somos. Así que el que tú dibujaras eso es como dejar ir una parte que no quieres revivir, pero sirve para recordar que lo viviste, y sabrás que lo que sigue será un cielo despejado- le sonrió dulcemente a la chica que se encontraba con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos iluminados.

-¿Realmente Gray-sama cree todo eso de Juvia?- preguntó conmovida.

El chico se limitó a asentir, y como si los hubiera escuchado un cielo despejado apareció.

-La verdad que siempre me ha gustado más el cielo que aparece después de la lluvia, que el que esta antes de ella- dijo Gray dirigiendo su mirada hacia arriba.

-Es hermoso- dijo la chica.

Gray se levantó y extendió una mano para ayudar a Juvia.

-Gray-sama, gracias- dijo con mucho sentimiento Loxar.

El chico se sonrojó ante la reacción de esta y pasó su mano por su nuca –Será mejor que regresemos a la clase o podríamos tener problemas-

Juvia asintió siguiendo a su compañero, si antes era cierto que se sentía atraída hacia él, ahora se encontraba realmente enamorada, era el único que le mostraba que no solo la lluvia la acompaña, si no que el cielo que le sigue puede ser mucho más hermoso y placentero.

…

-¡¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto?!- dijo Natsu quejándose de llevar varios botes de pintura.

-¡Deja de quejarte Natsu!- gritó Gray quien se había cansado de escuchar las quejas de su hermano desde que salieron de la tienda de pintura mientras trataba de acomodar en su hombro los rodillos largos y brochas que llevaba en una bolsa.

Era un sábado y una mañana muy calurosa en Japón, después de todo era agosto. Gray traía unas bermudas blancas un poco largas, una playera sin mangas azul marino, sandalias y trataba de retener el sudor de su frente con una bandana del mismo tono que su playera. Natsu traía puesto casi los mismo, sin embargo sus bermudas eran naranja, su playera roja de manga corta y por supuesto su inseparable bufanda rodeando su cabeza.

…

-Juvia no creo que ese atuendo sea el más adecuado para pintar- dijo Lucy viendo con una gota como su amiga traía puesto un overol de obrero tipo Mario Bross.

-Juvia no tiene otra cosa, toda su ropa es formal- suspiró cansina la chica.

-Entonces te prestaré algo, vamos a mi cuarto- dijo Lucy arrastrando a su amiga tras de sí.

…

Erza cargaba sobre su hombro una escalera metálica, la llevaba rumbo a la habitación de Juvia pues ese día iban a remodelarla. La pelirroja traía un short de mezclilla muy corto y una playera sin mangas negra al igual que sus tenis, sujetó su largo cabello en dos coletas bajas, tratando de disminuir el calor.

-Llegamos- anunció Gray entrando en el apartamento.

-Oh que bien, los estábamos esperando para poder comenzar- sonrió Scarlet.

-¿Dónde ponemos esto Erza?- preguntó hastiado Natsu.

-Síganme- indicó la pelirroja con la mano a sus dos amigos.

Acomodaron las cosas en el piso y comenzaron a cubrir los muebles con sabanas para no mancharlos.

-Lucy se esta tardando- musitó el de cabello rosado.

-Sentimos la tardanza- entró la rubia quien llevaba puesto un short muy corto blanco, playera de tirantes rosada, sandalias y su pelo sujetado en dos colitas altas.

Juvia seguía detrás de la puerta, apenas asomaba su cabeza puesto que se sentía muy avergonzada con lo que llevaba puesto, comprendía que para el calor y no manchar ropa de otro tipo, esa indumentaria era la mejor, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera tan expuesta.

-Vamos Juvia, entra ya- llamó Lucy a su amiga.

La chica comenzó a entrar lentamente revelando su atuendo; un short de mezclilla, corto, muy corto, lo que revelaba unas hermosas piernas blancas, una playera sin mangas blanca al igual que sus tenis y su pelo recogido en una cola alta.

Gray veía casi con la boca abierta a Juvia. En la semana que llevaban conociéndose había demostrado ser una persona muy reservada en su forma de vestir, siempre que salían por las tardes en grupo vestía con ropa muy abrigada a pesar del calor que hacía. Así que el verla con ese atuendo casi le provoca un sangrado nasal.

-Juvia siente vergüenza- dijo la chica, claramente sonrojada.

-No tienes porque, te ves bien- animó Erza.

Natsu veía la escena confundido, no entendía cual era la vergüenza que sentía Juvia de estar así, y es que para él era normal ver mujeres con ese tipo de ropa, puesto que Erza y Lucy vestían así.

-Gray-sama- saludó con timidez Juvia.

El chico desvió la mirada avergonzado de estarla viendo de esa manera tan lasciva y se limitó a responder –Hola Juvia-

Loxar notó como el chico se comportaba algo extraño pero decidió que era mejor no decir nada y continuar con lo que hacían.

-¿Dónde esta el cabeza de lata?, había dicho que también ayudaría- refunfuñó Natsu.

-Gajeel-kun tenía un evento con su banda y Levy-san lo acompañó- respondió calmada Loxar a un Natsu que hizo gestos cansinos.

-¡No puedo creer que nos dejara solos!- gritó Dragneel ante la noticia.

-¿Se fue con Levy?, no sabía que eran parejas- cuestionó con una sonrisa Erza.

-"No lo son"- respondieron al mismo tiempo Juvia y Lucy citando las palabras que su pequeña amiga siempre les respondía cuando la abordan con esa pregunta.

A todos les resbaló una gota por la cabeza pues sabían que era más que obvio que esos dos se traían algo entre sí.

-Muy bien es hora de que empecemos- ordenó de forma marcial Scarlet haciendo que todos se pusieran firmes y tomaran las herramientas que necesitaban.

-¿Juvia quieres el tono crema en todas las paredes?- preguntó Lucy tratando de abrir una de las latas.

-Si Lucy, y después una franja de un tono azul cobalto- sonrió la de cabello celeste.

Erza estaba ya subida en la escalera comenzando por la parte de arriba de las paredes, mientras que Gray vertía una lata de pintura en la bandeja que Juvia sostenía. Lucy seguía tratando de abrir otra de las latas pero realmente estaba dura, así que su amigo de cabellos rosados se ofreció a ayudarla.

-Ten cuidado Natsu, la estas jalando muy fuerte, si haces eso puede salir…- no terminó la frase la pobre rubia pues ahora su cara se encontraba empapada por la pintura que Dragneel había derramado por su "extremada sutileza".

Todos los demás prestaron atención a la escena protagonizada por sus amigos, viendo como la cara de Lucy se encontraba totalmente llena de pintura al igual que su cabello.

-Lo siento Lucy- rió inocente Natsu rascándose la nuca y restándole importancia. Pero de un momento a otro sintió como su boca se había llenado de un líquido extraño, ¿Pintura?, su amiga rubia había tomado revancha al lanzarle la pintura que quedaba directo a la cara.

Lucy sonrió triunfadora provocando un gesto travieso en Dragneel que se acercó con pasos felinos a la rubia que empezaba a retroceder temerosa. Natsu sacó lo que ocultaba tras de sí una lata de pintura abierta, haciendo a Lucy alejarlo con los pies

-¡Aléjate de mi!- le gritaba Heartfilia.

-Lucy- decía macabramente el joven de cabellos rosados dispuesto a lanzarle el contenido completo de la lata de pintura. Pero cuando estaba a punto de arrojarlo sintió como todo su cuerpo se estampaba con la pared.

Erza viendo el alboroto se acercó para detenerlo, dándole un certero golpe con la escalera de metal a su amigo Dragneel, quien yacía en el piso apenas consiente.

-¡Estamos trabajando, así que dejen de jugar!- gritó enfurecida la pelirroja.

A todos les recorrió un escalofrío así que siguieron pintando de una manera nada sutil tratando de evitar la furia de Scarlet. Lucy se acercó a su amigo para ayudar a levantarlo, y cuando vieron el rostro de cada uno comenzaron a reír profundamente por el estado en que lucían.

-Deberías verte Lucy parece que te pusiste un algodón en la cara- se burló Natsu.

-Tú no te quedas atrás- siguió riendo la rubia, contagiando un buen humor a todos los presentes que comenzaron a reír con ellos.

Después de una hora todos habían alcanzado un buen ritmo de trabajo, pero ahora se enfrentaban a un nuevo problema, con el "ligero" golpe que le había dado Erza a Natsu, la escalera se había roto y no sabían cómo alcanzarían las partes de arriba de las paredes pues eran bastante altas.

-¿Cómo se supone que alcancemos hasta ahí?- cuestionó Gray.

-Pues si Erza no me hubiera golpeado no tendríamos ese problema- acusó Natsu, quien pronto fue silenciado por una mirada macabra de Erza.

Juvia por su parte se encontraba extasiada de poder ver a Gray haciendo trabajo de hogar, su pálida piel recorrida por el sudor que provocaba el calor, sus bien trabajados brazos al descubierto, y esa exquisita playera que se pegaba al masculino cuerpo a causa de la humedad, sin duda era una vista más que placentera para Loxar, quien no prestaba atención a la discusión que se estaba produciendo.

-Bueno podríamos utilizar una silla- sugirió Erza examinando el problema.

-Pero aún así no alcanzaríamos- seguía diciendo Gray.

-Bueno pero…- la pelirroja fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre del apartamento –Ire a ver quién es, piensen algo para solucionarlo-

Scarlet salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la puerta principal para abrirla. Nunca se imaginó que esa persona estuviera ahí, en el marco de la puerta, con ella sudorosa y llena de pintura.

-J-jellal…- alcanzó a decir la pelirroja viendo al de ojos verdes examinarle con algo de sorpresa y curiosidad.

-Hola Erza- sonrió de manera encantadora.

* * *

**Ice Comenta:**

Hola gente, gracias por leer este nuevo capítulo de Kare. Muchas más cosas están sucediendo en esta universidad, hay muchas situaciones que revelarse así que no dejen de prestar atención.

Quería explicar porque estoy poniendo 1° en los capítulos, el asunto es que como va a ser un long-fic, quiero que se distingan bien las etapas, ósea el 1er, 2º, 3º y 4º año en la universidad, así que de esta manera voy indicando en qué año se encuentran nuestros queridos personajes.

Juvia y Gray tuvieron su primera clase de arte, y tantas cosas que pasaran en ella, sobre todo con el asunto de Ul y Gray.

Oh también hablarles de las carreras, me costó bastante saber que especialidad tomaría cada personaje, y eso que todavía me falta revelar las especialidades de varios de ellos, me la pase pensando en sus personalidades, magias, habilidades un sinfín de cosas. En especial me causó bastante gracia porque para Erza estuve preguntando a varias personas, quienes me sugerían que Erza tomará arquitectura por su tipo de carácter, personalidad y stuff, fue curioso porque no entendía como la relacionaban con esa carrera ya que yo estoy estudiando eso xD, y siempre me he sentido identificada con Erza =w=, algún día seré tan ossom como ella –no- xD

En el próximo capítulo seguirá la remodelación y situaciones muy graciosas, incomodas, candentes pasarán ¬w¬. No me digan que no aman ver a los hombres trabajando, cuando me imagine a Gray usando ese atuendo y pintando, casi me da un algo xDDDD, Juvia que lo disfruta, tan afortunada =w=, mi chico ideal es Gray, lo amo demasiado, e incluso al principio cuando no conocía a Juvia, pensaba que podría hacer una bonita pareja con Erza, o que sería lo lógico, pero Juvia llegó para conquistarme con la pareja que formaba con Gray.

Ahora preguntas para mis queridas lectoras ¿Con que chica se identifican más en personalidad?, ¿Con que chico babean más?, y por ultimo ¿Qué carrera les gustaría estudiar o qué están estudiando?, si me quieren responder en sus reviews estoy gustosa de que nos vayamos conociendo ^^

Muchas gracias por el apoyo, y no se pierdan los siguientes capítulos de esta historia.

**Respondiendo Reviews =w=**

Tan feliz estoy con sus reviews ;w; lamento no responder los del prólogo pero es que subí el capítulo tan rápido que ni me fije.

**Ushiio: **Aún sigo recordando tu nick anterior ^^, siempre he querido abordar el tema de Ul viva, pero de una manera no tan de plano ya hacerla su madre, espero que te guste como se desenvuelve la situación. Lo sé, yo me la puedo pasar viendo habitaciones y decoraciones en internet horas xD. Gracias por siempre comentar ;w;

**Rirukasabe: **Gracias espero leerte por aquí ^^~

**UmiMar:** Muchas gracias, estoy feliz de que te diviertas y te de un momento feliz leer esta historia, espero que te guste este capítulo =w=

**Giulii:** Hahahaha, lo sé Erza no sabe cómo detener sus impulsos, también cuando me estaba imaginando como sería Jellal llamándola por teléfono me lo imagine tierno solo como él sabe ser, espero te guste este capítulo. Gracias por comentar.

**YamixTeaLover:** Realmente espero que sea una historia interesante, y cada vez habrá más y más entre Juvia y Gray. Gracias por comentar.

**Agrias-chan:** Ya sé, cuando pienso en este grupo loco de personajes, no puedo evitar pensar en estas situaciones cómicas xD. Con la habitación de Juvia, vaya entonces eres una persona refinada y de estilo femenino ^^, ya veremos cómo queda terminada en el otro capítulo. Gracias por comentar~

**RumblingHearts:** Muchas gracias ^^, me hace feliz que les vaya gustando, espero te guste este capítulo.

**Sejo Riama: **A la de Lucy, entonces eres una chica muy fresca y moderna, ese estilo queda muy bien con las personas seguras de sí, me imagino que lo eres ^^. Gracias por comentar, espero seguirte leyendo~


End file.
